Certezas
by fujoshilovesprussia
Summary: Antonio, ¿por que crees que Arthur te dijo eso? ¿creerías que es porque tiene miedo?


-Terminamos.- dijo Arthur sin que le temblase ni un poco la voz.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio mostraron por un segundo tanto el asombro como el dolor que esa sola palabra había logrado causarle, pero se demoró muy poco en disimularlo y ponerse otra vez tras su característica mascara sonriente. Antonio siempre sonreía, no es que fuera tonto o que las cosas no le dolieran, sino que prefería ver el lado bueno, no le gustaba preocupar a los demás y casi sin querer se había acostumbrado a esconderlo todo tras esa falsa chapa de que todo estaba bien. Esta sonrisa de costumbre se había adueñado de su morena cara, ocultando por completo que por dentro realmente se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

-¿p…por qué?- preguntó el castaño deseando haber escuchado mal.

-me gusta otra persona.- fue la cortante y fría respuesta del rubio.

-yo… –su voz pareció temblar- … les deseo lo mejor….- dijo intentando sonreír.

-¿no tienes nada más que decir?- preguntó cruelmente Arthur, hasta parecía molesto.

-n…no….yo….yo- Antonio se paró del banco en el que estaban sentados con la intención de irse antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas, su orgullo le impedía dejar que el rubio lo viera llorar, y en el fondo sabía que este estaría mejor con una mujer, se podría ahorrar las caras de asco y de desprecio de las que eran blanco cuando caminaban de la mano por la calle o se atrevían a rozar los labios en un mínimo contacto que era suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina. Al fin y al cabo Arthur se había aburrido de las miradas acusatorias, de las sonrisas burlonas y con toda seguridad… de él.

Ese día Antonio logró controlarse, logro sonreírle y decirle que estaba bien, pero aunque lo intentara, Arthur no era tonto, ese día el rubio vio a través de la sonrisa brillante del castaño, logró ver las lágrimas que resbalaban por esas mejillas aparentemente secas y casi creyó oír los sollozos que sacudirían su cuerpo esa noche. Arthur no pudo olvidar esa sonrisa, ni ese día ni el siguiente.

Otro día de colegio, parecían volver a odiarse, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, nadie más lo supo, pero ese día los orgullosos ojos verde oscuro de Antonio no toparon con los ojos verde claro de Arthur, que muy a su pesar se encontró buscándolos en todas partes, con la sonrisa del castaño aún grabada en la mente, deseando un pequeño toque, un empujón sutil, el roce de sus manos en el pasillo, pero ese día Antonio parecía estar escoltado por sus dos mejores amigos, no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, era imposible acercarse a él sin que pareciera sospechoso, después de todo, se suponía que se odiaban, siempre se habían odiado, desde pequeños las peleas, las miradas desafiantes y los gestos bruscos siempre fueron algo común, eran los perores enemigos. Por eso a Antonio le costó tanto darse cuenta de que había traspasado esa línea casi trasparente entre el odio y el amor, de que se había enamorado de la persona que más lo odiaba, le dolió admitirlo, se sentía estúpido. Arthur se dio cuenta, poco a poco de las señales inconscientes que le mandaba Antonio, su manera de desviar los ojos llenos de orgullo cuando perdía contra él, sus sonrojos, su odio tan cargado de algo nuevo, que Arthur interpretó como amor, no se había equivocado, pero le costó muchos sonrojos más creerlo y algunas risas del castaño aceptarlo. En ese entonces Arthur amaba a las mujeres y odiaba a Antonio, entonces se le ocurrió la peor forma de torturar a alguien, la venganza perfecta, la definitiva, decidió destrozar a Antonio, deshacerse de él y sus molestos amigos para siempre. Trazó un plan, que a la semana tuvo que dejar de seguir, gracias al carácter impredecible de Antonio, armó una historia en su brillante cabeza, donde todo funcionaba como él lo había planeado, había sonreído muchas veces de tan solo pensar en la cara que podría el castaño cuando le dijera esas palabras que había ensayado hasta en sueños. Recuerda lo fácil que fue, ese día Arthur lo encontró solo en el patio, disfrutando del sol y de un buen libro, cuando se le acercó por detrás y lo asustó, Antonio había saltado de sorpresa y el rubio se había reído de él, en un segundo el castaño lo había derribado y rodaba por el pasto con él, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, el rubio lo aprovechó, en una vuelta lo dejó abajo e inmovilizó las manos del castaño con las suyas para que no lo golpeara, miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos mientras el cuerpo del moreno se retorcía bajo el, tratando de liberarse, entonces lo besó, los pataleos de Antonio cesaron al instante y su cuerpo se tensó, entonces Arthur se separó y lo observó un segundo, su pelo castaño, lleno de pasto, sus ojos brillantes de algo que no supo identificar, sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta límites inimaginables, sus labios antes rosados, que ahora estaban rojos, su respiración se cortó un segundo y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, volvió a mirar hacia todas partes y tras cerciorarse de que aún estaban solos, se paró y se fue, sin decir palabra y dejando a un muy confundido Antonio aún tirado en el pasto, junto a un libro abierto. De ahí en adelante, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo la soledad los unía, podía ser en un pasillo, o en una sala, en el patio, hasta en la calle, cada vez que estaban solos juntaban sus labios en una promesa muda que solo uno estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Había deseado hacerle daño, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo comenzaba a cambiar en su interior, cuando sin creerlo deseó verlo más seguido, sonreír cuando el reía, cuando sintió celos, aparentemente inexplicables cuando sus amigos Francis o Gilbert se acercaban demasiado a él, cuando deseó encontrase a solas con él en todas partes sin necesidad de enviar una nota para que el otro supiera que lo estaba esperando. Sintió pánico, se estaba dejando arrastrar por esa marea tan suave que poco a poco lo llevaría a perderse a sí mismo, decidió terminar las cosas, antes de que ya no tuviera el valor.

Arthur suspiró mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el colegio. Recordó la cara de Antonio ese día, la misma que pensó lo haría el ganador de este juego sucio, el dolor le hacia un nudo en la garganta, había sido más cruel de lo que había planeado, pero no podía seguir así, fingiendo amar a Antonio, haciéndole más daño… ¿fingiendo? Entonces se vio parado sin querer en ese lugar, el lugar de su primer beso, sus piernas lo habían llevado ahí, casi sin preguntarle, como recorriendo un recuerdo que conocían de memoria. Se dejó caer en el pasto, aún no podía llorar, ¿¡por qué demonios iba a llorar?! Él lo había terminado todo, se dijo testarudo, ¿Qué importaba que el castaño no le volviera a hablar? Volverían a ser enemigos, como antes, todo volvería a ser como antes, como debió haber sido, porque él no lo amaba, siempre había querido hacerle daño. No logró convencerse y esa tarde no pudo prestar atención en clase, no dejaba de pensar en sus ojos verde oscuro, tratando de transmitirle toda esa tristeza que su blanca sonrisa intentaba borrar.

-Arthur, Arthur, ¡Arthur! ¡A la oficina del director!- Le gritó el profesor, el rubio ni se sorprendió, tomó sus cosas y sin decir ni una palabra salió de la sala con un portazo.

En el recreo Antonio lo había visto irse de ese lugar, ¿recordaría su primer beso? Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo y en cuanto el rubio se perdió por el pasillo, el castaño corrió a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde segundos atrás había estado él, seguramente habría buscado tranquilidad, no era posible que se acordara de eso ¿no? Entonces se puso a pensar, pensó en Arthur, en su pelo rubio, en sus ojos verde claro que le habían rogado que descubriera algo que su voz ocultaba, algo que no logró descubrir. El tiempo se le pasó volando y cuando vio la hora, ya habían entrado a clases hace más de media hora, decidió quedarse ahí y recordar. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó llegar al profesor que caminaba por el pasillo.

-¡Antonio! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete a la oficina del director de inmediato!

Antonio obedeció sin objeciones, después de todo había hecho algo que no debía hacer, caminó a paso lento hacia el lugar, aún recordando los ojos de Arthur y su extraño mensaje oculto, no podía odiarlo, aún a pesar de todo lo seguía amando.

Entró sin tocar la puerta y se arrepintió tan rápido como sus ojos se posaron en el chico del sillón frente al director.

-Antonio, espérame afuera.- ordenó el director, el castaño alcanzó a ver como el rubio se giraba en su asiento para mirarlo antes de obligarse a cerrar la puerta rápidamente, mas tarde le pediría perdón al director. Un rato después oyó el sonido de la puerta y se concentró inmediatamente en el libro que tenía en las manos, no habría podido avanzar ni dos líneas, pero con qué Arthur lo creyera así le bastaba, el corazón se le había acelerado y las manos le sudaban de lo apretadas que las tenia contra el libro.

-¿está muy interesante?- preguntó el director, con una pizca de burla en la voz.

Antonio escuchó todo el sermón, entre suspiros y entre suspiros pidió perdón y prometió que no lo volvería a hacer, probablemente lo volvería a hacer, pero el viejo no tenía por qué saberlo.

Salió del lugar un poco tarde, probablemente sus compañeros ya se habían ido, entró a su sala y mientras arreglaba sus cosas sintió el ruido de la puerta, observó incrédulo a Arthur que entraba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-espero que no te moleste que te haya esperado-dijo el rubio intentando sonreír- pensé que tal vez podríamos irnos parte del camino juntos- el sonrojo era evidente en sus mejillas y Antonio creyó que se le pararía el corazón, pero entonces recordó todo lo que Arthur le había dicho ese día.

-¿Por qué no te vas con esa chica que te gusta?- preguntó despectivo tomando sus cosas y pensando por donde salir, ya que el rubio tenia la puerta bloqueada, echó un vistazo hacia atrás, a las ventanas y se le ocurrió una idea, dos pisos no eran tanto tampoco, su sonrisa debió de alertar al rubio, que corrió hacia él y lo botó al piso antes de que pudiese encaramarse en el marco de la ventana.

-¿acabas de estar en la oficina del director y ya quieres volver?- preguntó el rubio con una mezcla de miedo y rabia, pero sin subir ni un poco la voz.

-¡que te importa!- dijo furioso Antonio, ¿Qué no había terminado con él? ¿Qué hacia entonces impidiéndole salir y molestándolo con todo esto?, le lanzó un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que se doblara por un momento, Antonio se apresuró a salir de allí, pero Arthur lo tomó por la muñeca y lo tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que todas sus cosas cayeran junto a él entre los brazos del rubio que aún luchaba por normalizar su respiración. Antonio luchó por soltarse, dejar sus cosas atrás, pero el abrazo en su pecho se intensificó hasta casi ahogarlo, no quería caer otra vez, pero algo le impedía moverse, no estaba seguro de si eran los brazos del rubio o las mariposas que su cercanía provocaba en su estomago. Arthur escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Antonio y suspiró, la ráfaga de aire le provocó un escalofrió al moreno, que intentó darse vuelta e intentar encararlo por última vez, el beso no se hizo de esperar y Antonio sintió la sonrisa de Arthur sobre la suya.

Ese día volvieron todo el camino juntos, en su mentes no había nada claro, pero en sus corazones parecía quemarles la certeza de que no podrían separarse…. Ni aunque quisieran.

No fin :D


End file.
